


Key&Cravat: EreRi Week 2015

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of EreRi drabbles made for EreRi Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesecake Cappuccino And A Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> First day of ereri-week! This is very cheesy, terrible and hasty but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> (This is unbeta’d so if there’s any mistake please let me know.)

“Welcome to _Titan’s Coffee_ , what can I get you?” Levi didn’t even bother to look at the face of the person sitting on the table, preferring to focus his gaze on the small notepad meant to scribble down the orders. Most of the costumers were rude old people or tired teenagers anyway, complaining about exams or how little sleep they were getting.

“Hi, I’ll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a cappuccino please.” The voice of the, apparently a boy, was cheerful and childish, in a melodic kind of way, and it made Levi curiously peak at his face and holy shit, the guy was drop dead gorgeous.

Huge green eyes stared back at him, rosy and plump lips curved on a gentle smile and smooth tan skin combined with a mop of messy chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, revealing perfectly sculpted arms and Levi could only imagine them pinning him to a wall.

“Huh, is everything alright?” The boy talked again and Levi realized he had been staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He tried to quickly regain his composure and pretended to be writing down the order, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, sure, a cheesecake cappuccino and a strawberry, right?” Before the guy could even blink, Levi had spun around and was making his way to behind the counter, completely horrified with himself. He ducked behind the pastries refrigerator, successfully hiding from the costumers’ view and buried his face in his hands.

He was an idiot, an absolute idiot.

“Hey, you alright?” Hanji passed his hideout, carrying a tray with two empty coffee cups and looking worried.

“No, I’m not!” he almost yelled and yanked Hanji down once they had put the empty cups on the sink. “I screwed up, I need your help.”

“Alright, I knew this moment would come, where’s the body?” They rolled the sleeves of their white shirt up with a terribly stern face and Levi couldn’t really tell if they were being serious.

“What? Hanji, no, stop screwing around. See the guy with brown hair and a red hoodie?” They peaked out, past the pastries fridge, not very discreetly, and nodded. “God, he’s fucking handsome and I ended up staring at him with my damn mouth open and he asked if everything was alright and I just said yes and repeated his order, but I fucked up and asked if he wanted a cheesecake cappuccino and a strawberry!”

Hanji looked at him straight faced before booming with laughter, their head tilting back and making the other employees look at them like they had lost their minds. Well, they _were_ still crouching behind the pastries refrigerator.

“Oh my god, Levi, I can’t believe you lost your cool like that, he must be something else!” they cleared the tears that had gathered in the corners of their eyes, from laughing so much, under Levi’s unapprovingly gaze. “What did he say after that?”

“Nothing, I didn’t gave him time, I just came back here.”

“Jesus, he probably saw you ducking here like the loser you are!” They had another laughing fit, glasses threatening to fall out their face. Levi clicked his tongue, his cheeks still red.

“Will you help me or not? I need you to bring him his order.”

“Why, it was just a slip of the tongue, you have nothing to worry about. He probably didn’t even notice, you’re making this too big of a deal.”

“He saw me running away from him!” Levi tried to argue but Hanji cut him off with a wave of their hand.

“Levi, come on! You know we can’t take each other’s orders.” They smirked, eyeing the mix of murder and embarrassment on his face. “Christ, I’ve never seen you so embarrassed since you…”

“Hanji!”

“No, but seriously, if he did notice you all hot and bothered then use this to your benefit! Ask him out, it might do you good.”

“Hey, what the hell are you two doing?” Erwin’s legs appeared in their field of vision and both of them looked up. “We’re working in case you haven’t noticed and the place is getting crowded.”

“Oh Erwin, you won’t believe what happened!” Hanji got up and grabbed Erwin’s arm, pushing him towards the coffee machine and probably preparing to make fun of Levi.

“Shut the fuck up Hanji.” He resigned to his fate and got up, stretching his already dormant legs and brushing his apron. He hastily began preparing the cappuccino, trying to ignore Hanji and Erwin that were now laughing at his expense while piling up costumer’s orders in trays.

Levi looked at the cup in front of him, less than a half full with coffee and wondered if following Hanji’s advice would be that stupid. With a “fuck it” playing on his head, he drew a heart with the milk instead of just pouring the milk as usual. He was no artist, definitely not, but a heart was not that harder to draw and he was pleased with the result.

Grabbing a slice of strawberry cheesecake from the refrigerator where he had been hidden, he grabbed both items, put them on a tray and made his way to the table where the cute as fuck guy was still waiting, head resting in his hand.

“Sorry for the delay.” He smiled weakly and put down the cup and the plate, feeling his face get warmer. Again.

“Ah, no, it’s okay.” The guy eyed the cappuccino and grinned. “That’s cute, I thought this place wasn’t fancy enough to have the employees making latte art.”

“Huh, yeah, we’re supposed to make simple drawings.” Levi lied, unable to say the true purpose behind his shitty heart and fidgeted a bit with the tray in his hands.

“I see.” He handed him the money to pay for the food, making a hand gesture that told Levi he could keep the change. “Thanks for the cheesecake cappuccino and the strawberry.” He grinned and Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes, hurrying to get out of there before he embarrassed himself even further.

Levi told himself he would be able to forget his sad episode with the green eyed boy and move on with his life (apart from Hanji’s constant teasing and Erwin’s fatherly chuckles) but on the next day, the guy appeared again in the café.

And on the day after that one.

Days soon became weeks and some kind of routine had been formed, the boy always ordering a cheesecake cappuccino and a strawberry while clearly enjoying Levi’s flustered face and the swears he muttered under his breath. He always chatted a bit with Levi and he learned that the guy’s name was Eren and that he had recently moved to the city with his sister and best friend to attend university. Levi also continued drawing his shitty hearts on the cappuccinos, keeping up the story that they were obligatory.

Some weeks later, Levi got sick and had to take a day off work. He passed the day feeling like shit, unable to get out of the bed, distracting himself with a book. Hanji and Erwin appeared at the end of the day, bringing him soup and offering some company.

“So,” Hanji began when they were all around Levi’s bed, eating Erwin’s godly chicken soup. “Eren came by the café again today.”

“He goes there every day.” Levi answered, his voice raspy from his inflamed throat and clogged nose.

“Yeah, I know, he asked for you though.”

“He did?” Levi couldn’t avoid his smile so he just shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth.

“Yeah, I told him you were sick and he hopes you get better soon.” Hanji had a mischievous look on their face that Levi didn’t like one bit.

“He also asked what had happened to the latte art we were supposed to draw in every cup.” Erwin said casually while pushing his hair back. Oh fuck. “He said you usually draw hearts on his cappuccino.”

Hanji snickered and Levi groaned, hiding his face on the sheets of his bed. He couldn’t face his best friends and he suspected the same thing would happen with Eren.

“Please tell me you went along with the story.”

“Yeah, no, we didn’t.” Hanji patted his hair while Erwin tried not to laugh too hard. “But I did gave him your number since you couldn’t do it.”

“You what?!” He jumped from his bed to grab his phone that had been sitting on the bookshelf since the day before.

“Come on, I did you a favor.” Hanji peaked from behind one of his shoulders while Erwin leaned on the other, both trying to see the screen. “Did he messaged you?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

 **From:** Unknown

 **Time:** 6:27p.m

 **Message:** hey, it’s eren, hanji gave me your number! u know, u didn’t have to hide behind fridges and latte hearts if you just wanted my number!

i would ask you out for a coffee but i figured ur kinda done with coffee by now so what about a movie? ;)

 

While Hanji whistled and Erwin ruffled his hair affectionately, Levi felt his cheeks and ears grow warm, thinking that it hadn’t gone that bad after all.

If he could go past Eren’s awful grammar.


	2. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs to save some money for college so he gets a Summer job at the new flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of ereri-week! Again, this is super cheesy and short, forgive me .-.
> 
> (This is unbeta’d so if there’s any mistake please let me know.)

“You should really get a job during the summer.” Kuchel piled four pancakes on the plate in front of a very sleepy Levi and smiled. “Next school year will be your last and then you’re off to college, you should have some extra money with you.”

“I know, I’m on it.” He suppressed a yawn and proceeded to stuff his mouth with the pancakes, under his mother’s disapproving gaze. “There is a new flower shop in town and they’re looking for an employee, I’m going to apply today.”

“Oh, that’s nice, I hope you get it.” She took a sip of orange juice and looked at him with a slightly proud look on her face. “Be sure to look good, wear a shirt and your dress shoes.”

“Mom, admit it, I always look good.” He grinned a bit, still eating his breakfast and his mother chuckled, getting up to put her plate and glass on the sink.

“That’s true, you’re very handsome. But do me a favor and wear those.” She passed his chair and ruffled his hair.

“Sure.” Levi finished eating and washed the dishes while he heard his mother getting ready for work in the next room.

“I’m going now, I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Okay, be safe, I love you.” When his mother didn’t answer him, he peaked to the hall where she was standing with her purse in her hands.

“Levi, honey?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry I can’t afford to let you go on vacation with Erwin and Hanji, I know you were really looking forward to it.” She sounded heart broken and incredibly guilty.

Levi wiped his hands on the dish towel and made his way to her, smiling gently. He brushed her dark bangs out of her face and got on his toes to kiss her cheek. He definitely hadn’t gotten the height genes from his mother.

“Mom, you know it’s not your fault and it doesn’t really matter.”

“I’m really lucky to have you, you know?” She tapped his nose with affection and smiled. “I love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go before you lose the bus.” Levi pushed her softly out of the door and Kuchel stuck her tongue out, waiving cheerfully while making her way to the bus stop.

He sighed and got back into the house to prepare to his job interview. It was true that he had really wanted to go with his best friends but he also knew his mother had been struggling with paying the rent and being able to afford groceries.

As his mother suggested, he wore his best shirt along with a dark pair of jeans and his dress shoes. Finding himself presentable enough, he left the house feeling nervous.

It was easier than he thought it would be. The lady doing the interviews was very nice and immediately liked Levi, saying he was very well mannered and even offered some tea.

It was with a bright smile that Levi told his mother, later on the day, that he had gotten the job and that he was to start on the next day.

A week passed and Levi was quite happy with his life; the job was easy and the people who went to the shop were usually pleasant.

Levi was changing the soil of some daisies when he heard the little bell on the front door chime. He got up and cleaned his gloved hands on his dark green apron before greeting the costumer.

“Hello, can I help you?” The guy looked at him and smiled, making Levi’s heart actually flutter. He was tall, in his mid-twenties, with tan skin, chocolate brown hair and beautiful green eyes that made all the flowers around him pale in comparison.

“Hm, I think so.” He leaned on the counter, looking pensive. “I want to give my mom a bouquet but I have no idea what she likes. I have given her all kinds of flowers but I always feel like she doesn’t love them.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to ask her what her favorite flowers are?” Levi shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the guy chuckled.

“I never had that kind of chance,” his eyes flicked to Levi’s name tag. “Levi.” The younger boy didn’t quite understand what that meant but he didn’t linger on the subject.

“Okay, so what are you going to do?” “Tell me what your favorite flower is. I’ll give her those.”

“Huh… I like forget-me-nots?” He pointed to the tiny bright blue flowers on his right, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly when he said he name of the flower. “But I also love white roses.”

“You know, I’ve been giving her flowers for a long time now but I’ve never thought of getting roses. It should have been obvious.” He looked pleased with himself and smiled again, one of those big and gorgeous smiles. “Alright, can you make me a bouquet with four white roses and leave-me-nots or something?”

“It’s forget-me-not and sure.” Levi got to work, picking the freshest flowers from their pots while the guy chatted lightly.

“I’m Eren by the way. Is this place new?” He looked around curiously as if he was seeing it for the first time, like he hadn’t been inside the place for nearly ten minutes now.

“Yeah, it opened last week.”

“Nice, there was only a flower shop around here and because of that the old man that owns the other florist has ridiculously high prices.” He paused to watch Levi wrapping the flowers with a white ribbon.

“All done.” He handed the bouquet with a polite smile while Eren searched for money on his pants.

“Thank you! I’ll let you know if these suited her.”

“Sure, come again.” Eren was almost leaving the shop when he turned around and, with a smug look on his face, removed three forget-me-nots from the bouquet and put them carefully behind Levi’s ear.

“Almost forgot, they’re your favorite.” He winked at Levi who was now blushing furiously, feeling like his brain had stopped functioning. “They match your eyes.”

Without another word, Eren left the shop, the bell chiming happily as if it knew of Levi’s embarrassment.

On the next week, Eren reappeared on the shop with his bright personality beaming all over the place. He told Levi that the “leave-me-nots” (Levi corrected him under his breath) had really suited his mother. He bought another equal bouquet and, before leaving, he left another three flowers on Levi’s hair.

By the end of the month, Levi had a bouquet of forget-me-nots of his own, pressed inside a book hidden under his bed and a friendship with. He kept every single one of them close, like they were precious things and he often found himself looking at the flowers for hours.

Just looking.

On the next Friday, it was raining and he only had one costumer since he had started working, at eight in the morning. He was sitting on the high stool by the counter, flipping through the pages of an old magazine and thinking of Eren. He was always thinking of Eren now, remembering the short conversations or how he had brought him tea on the previous day.

The bell of the door chimed and he almost didn’t hear because of the thumping of the rain on the windows.

“Welcome to _Rose’s Roses_. Can I help you?” He lazily looked up and was surprised when he saw a very wet, very sad looking Eren. “Eren? What happened?”

“Nothing happened, why?”

“You look... down or something.” He stepped in the back room for a second and fished a clean towel, meant to clean the flower pots, from the cabinet. He handed it to Eren who thanked him with a smile. “Besides, you only show up once a week and yesterday you came by.”

“Ah, it’s a special day, my mom’s birthday.”

“Do you want some different flowers this time then?”

“No, same ones. Thanks for the offer though.” Eren smiled, the white towel draped around his shoulders. He still looked sad but Levi didn’t want to make him uncomfortable so he kept quiet.

“So, what are you going to do to celebrate her birthday? Go out for dinner?”

“I’m just going to meet up with my sister, something simple.” He looked outside, seeming lost in his thoughts.

“You’re just going to give her flowers?” Levi was finishing the bouquet, tying the usual white ribbon around the flowers.

“It’s not like I can give her anything else. Besides, she had always been my flowers, my sun, my rain and my moon. Since I can’t give her the sun, nor the rain nor the moon, I give her flowers.” He kept his gaze away from Levi and his heart seemed to stop.

“Was?”

“Yeah, she died a couple months ago.” Eren sighed and faced Levi, who was going through a mental crisis.

Everything made sense now, every little thing, since Eren saying that the flowers suited her from the look on his eyes when he said he never had the chance of asking what her favorite flowers were.

“I’m really sorry, I had no idea, all this time and I thought you were giving her flowers because you had fucked up her car or something! Fuck, I shouldn’t’ swear while working, I’m really fucking sorry, oh fuck, I mean…”

“Levi.” Eren interrupted the blabbering that was coming out of the boy’s mouth and Levi was surprised to finding him laughing. “It’s okay, really, don’t worry.”

“But I feel guilty now.”

“Seriously, don’t.” He leaned in on the counter, looking at Levi almost with adoration. “I had been really hurting when I first entered this shop. Buying flowers for my mom’s grave had always been a pain in the ass because the florist always asked a lot of questions and made a lot of uncomfortable comments so you truly were a breath of fresh air.”

Eren brushed Levi’s bangs very softly, almost not touching him at all.

“I couldn’t resist but mess up with you a little bit so I put flowers in your hair. I wasn’t expecting your reaction to be honest, it was really cute so I kept coming here and I kept putting the flowers behind your ear.”

“I still have all of them, I put them inside a book.” Levi covered Eren’s hand, that was still brushing his hair, with his own and the movement ceased. “I look at them every day and I think of you. I can’t help it.” Eren intertwined the slim fingers that covered his own and squeezed a bit.

“What I was trying to say is that I was aching really badly and I came in here and some of that ache went away when I met you. I found myself looking forward to our weekly meetings and, you know what they say, every cloud has a silver lining.” Eren picked up the forgotten bouquet and pulled one of the roses out of it and put it behind Levi’s ear. “Will you be my silver lining?”

Instead of answering, Levi pulled the front of Eren’s t-shirt and clumsily crashed his mouth on Eren’s, moving slowly with his lips closed. Eren grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him tightly against him and, although the position wasn’t the most comfortable with the counter between them, he felt like he had never felt better.

“Look, Eren.” Levi broke the kiss but kept close to Eren has he pointed to the window. “The rain has stopped.”


	3. Sorry I ruined Our Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to make a surprise for Levi but everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third day of ereri-week! I feel like I’ve turned into a dairy factory, everything I write is so damn cheesy. Also ridiculously short.
> 
> (This is unbeta’d so if there’s any mistake please let me know.)

Eren had everything prepared on his mind, his idea was flawless and he was very excited.

He had left work earlier that day, saying to his boss he wasn’t feeling so great while promising to arrive earlier the next day, and had went directly to the supermarket to buy what he needed. He had spent the whole month secretly learning how to cook so he could do something special for Levi on their fifth anniversary.

“Hi Boris.” Eren greeted their gray cat when he arrived, closing the door with his foot, hands full of plastic bags. Boris followed him to the kitchen, tail wagging proudly on the air and his little nose trying to sniff the bags.

Levi was supposed to arrive around 8:30 p.m. so Eren really had to get down to work and he quickly searched for the bookmarked video of the recipe on his phone.

With Boris looking curiously at him, Eren prepared the meat for his roasted beef and put the mix for the chocolate soufflés on the oven.

Everything was going well and, half an hour later, Eren was putting the table, using the fancy individual table cloths he had bought and the plates and cutlery that were far too expensive to use on their daily life. He sprinkled the table with red rose petals and prepared the candles, ready to light them when Levi arrived.

He was feeling very proud of his work; the soufflés were done and the meat was roasting, so Eren fed Boris his favorite biscuits, and figured he had time for a quick shower. Humming a song, he cleaned himself and got dressed with a white, crisp shirt, dark jeans and his dress shoes.

He was looking himself on the mirror, liking what he was seeing and trying to tame his wet hair a bit, when he felt the smell.

The smell of something burning.

“Oh shit, no no no no, oh shit!” He ran to the kitchen (Boris was licking his butt, looking very calm with the whole situation) and opened the oven to see his beloved beef all burnt.

Eren felt miserable, all his hard work for nothing, because ha had lost track of time while checking himself on the mirror. He left out a sad sigh and trashed the meat, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. Before he could check the hours on his phone, he heard the clinking of keys and the front door opening and closing.

He felt his heart dropping to his feet when he heard Levi putting his bag down and taking off his coat.

“Eren? You’re home?” His head appeared on the doorway of the kitchen and he smiled gently when he saw the younger man. “There you are.”

“Welcome home.” He could feel tears pricking on his eyes and he knew he was overreacting but he couldn’t help them.

“What’s wrong?” Levi rushed to him, caressing his cheek with a hand, face filled with concern.

“This,” he gestured towards the table, all ready for their dinner, and Levi looked surprised. “This is all wrong! It was supposed to be a romantic night for our anniversary but I ruined it.”

“How did you ruin it? It seems perfect to me.” Levi passed a hand through Eren’s still damp hair.

“I burnt the meat.” Eren’s pout was too cute and Levi had to do his best not to laugh. Instead, he pulled him into an embrace, hiding his face on the crook of Eren’s neck. “Oh Eren, it’s okay, you didn’t even know how to cook, the fact that you tried makes me more happy than anything.”

“Well, the chocolate soufflés turned out pretty well.”

“See? Not a total disaster.” He leaned away from Eren to caress his hair again and he found a smile on his face. “Oh baby, you’re more than I ever asked for, let’s order a pizza and eat it in candlelight like the two nerds we actually are.”

Eren laughed, lowering his head a bit to kiss Levi who, unfortunately, hadn’t grown at all since their high school days. He searched something on his pocket and took out a small black box.

“Jesus, who the fuck proposes over pizza?” He opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring and Levi’s eyes widened, looking at the ring and to Eren, and to the ring again. He composed his face the best he could before he spoke again.

“Well, I’m the guy who accepts it over pizza.”

“You do?” Eren seems almost dumbfounded, biting his lip and seeming ready to cry again at any moment.

“Of course you idiot.” He wiggled his fingers in front of Eren’s face. “Will you put it on or will I have to do it by myself?”

Eren clumsily picked up the ring, putting down the box on the kitchen’s counter, and slipped it on Levi’s slender finger.

It fit perfectly.

Eren couldn’t contain himself anymore, he swept Levi off his feet, hugging him tightly, crying and laughing at the same time.

“Sorry I couldn’t give you a romantic night like we see on the movies.” Levi only held him tighter. “God, this is the messiest proposal ever, I love you so much.”

“But it’s our proposal and I love you too baby.” He snuggled closer to the warmth of Eren’s chest, inhaling his scent. “Now, let’s order that pizza.”

Both of them had never felt more in love.


	4. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi sneak out at night to watch fireflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth day of ereri-week! I'm one day late but I managed to finish it! This is somewhat inspired on nerdlevi's submission for the same day c:  
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how actual 13/14 years old boys behave so bear with me!
> 
> (This is unbeta’d so if there’s any mistake please let me know.)

 

With very silent and soft steps, Eren approached the entrance door, trying not to wake up his parents and sister. The wood under his sneakers creaked and he felt his heart stop for a moment but no one seemed to wake up so he took a deep breath and opened it.

Carefully not to let the door bang, he held it until it was properly closed and ran down the road as fast as he could, since he was already late.

Two minutes later, he arrived at his neighbor house, like they had planned on the previous day. Levi was already there, dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt, looking slightly worried. His face relaxed with relief when he spotted Eren on the other side of the walkway.

“H-hey.” Eren bended slightly, hands resting on his knees trying to catch his breath but smiling a little nonetheless.

“You’re late, I though you weren’t coming.”

“Sorry, my parents went to bed later today, I had to wait until they fell asleep.” He straightened his back and wiped the sweat of his forehead on his arm, under the somewhat disgusted expression on Levi’s face.

“It’s okay, let’s go!” He grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him along, walking in an incredibly fast pace for someone so short. He was always saying that he couldn’t wait for puberty so he could get at least some more centimeters taller.

“Where are we going? You haven’t told me yet.” They walked in the deserted streets, towards the center of the city.

“You’ll see, you’re going to like it, don’t worry.”

They fell silent as they walked, Levi still holding Eren’s hand while the latter felt butterflies all over his belly. It was the first time he had sneaked out and his parents were going to get very angry if they found out. Hell, he was only allowed to get out of the house without his mom or dad if he was going to school and always accompanied by Mikasa and the rest of his friends. And here he was, on the street, at night, just with Levi.

They entered the park that was located on the edge of the small forest that partially surrounded the city and stepped into a path that was mostly hidden by bushes and trees.

“Levi, what if we get lost?” Eren tightened the grip on his hand, looking around. It was dark, there were no street lamps there, just the moonlight.

“Don’t worry, I know this place very well.”

“Okay, I trust you.” Levi looked back and smiled a bit before continuing dragging Eren. Around twenty minutes later, they arrived in a clearing with a small lake that reflected the light of the moon, giving it the impression that it was made of silver. There were fireflies all over the place, illuminating the place and making everything glow. They could hear all kinds of animals, specially a symphony of frogs. Eren let go of Levi’s hand he ran forward, towards the rim of the lake.

“It’s so pretty!” He opened his arms and swirled, laughing, the light of the fireflies shining on his green eyes, making them look like they were on fire. Levi looked at him, smiling peacefully, with an expression that was a bit off on his thirteen year old face, he looked way more mature. “How did you found this place?”

“My mom used to take me here, it was our special place.” He approached Eren and plopped down on the grass next to him, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. Eren followed his example.

“And you’re sharing it with me?”

“Yeah, of course, you’re my best friend.”

They stared to the surface of the lake quietly, seeing all the millions of fireflies buzzing all around the place. Eren was feeling extremely guilty for what he had said to Levi just some weeks ago. They had argued a lot and had stopped speaking until Levi suggested they sneak out on the previous day.

“Sorry I said you didn’t try hard enough for me.” He muttered, unable to look at Levi.

“It’s okay, you were right, I should have studied more to enter the same high school as you. I slacked and you got in and I didn’t.”

“But it was understandable! Your mother had passed away two weeks before, you should have been excused from doing the exams.” He pouted, feeling miserable. “I shouldn’t have said that to you, I was just very angry because we wouldn’t’ be together.”

“Eren, I don’t blame you. You were right and that’s why I have one more surprise for you.” Levi smiled, a smug look appearing on his face.

“You do?”

“Yeah, when we fought I realized I couldn’t stand going to another school so I went and talked to Miss Petra.” He closed his eyes and let himself fall onto the floor, resting his head on his arms. “You know she really likes me so I begged her to repeat the exams and she talked to Principal Smith and discussed the matter. Since I was under “heavy emotional distress”, they agreed to let me repeat the exams. Guess what?”

“You passed!” Eren threw himself on top of Levi, making him let out a small “ugh!”, and buried his head on his neck. “We’re going to the same school!”

“We are, we are going to… Eren are you crying?”

“Ah, sorry, couldn’t help it.” He wiped his nose on the shoulder of Levi’s t-shirt before the other could stop him.

“Gross Eren!” It was said without any real anger and he laughed, threading his fingers on Eren’s mess of hair.

“This is the best summer ever.” Eren said, adjusting himself on Levi’s chest so he could look at the sky. There was a gust of wind that provoked a wave on the lake, sprinkling them with water. Both of them giggled, feeling the cold droplets on their skin but without the will to move away. “The fireflies look like tiny stars, they’re so pretty.”

Eren extended his arm, as if trying to catch one of them and Levi hummed in agreement, never stopping caressing Eren’s hair.

They kept chatting away for hours until Eren felt his eyelids heavy and let them close without a care in the world. Levi followed suit, lulled by the warm body pressed next to him and the soft breathing.

They woke up with the sun hitting directly on their eyes and both of them knew they were going to be in trouble when they got home but it had been worth it so they just laughed.

And laughed.

They had an entire life ahead of them and the future seemed bright.


End file.
